Karyoke Night!
by TeenAnimeOtaku
Summary: Aang, and the gang, are on Zuko's ship! For MUSIC NIGHT! Everyone must sing! This will be so insane! Slight pairings, but you have to read to fing out!
1. Chapter 1

Ha ha! This will be one of my most fun fics to write! Ah! So please, people this is humor, and if I crack on your favorite character, then don't take it seriously! All right, have fun!

This is a major stupidity leak!

I don't own Avatar: TLA! Why don't they get it?

* * *

It had been mostly a quiet day for Aang, Katara, and Sokka. They just rode peacefully on appa's back. Aang steered, Katara daydreamed, and Sokka stared at the ocean.

Then Sokka suddenly yelled "Oh no. Guys, look! A fire nation ship!" "Aang, we better hurry up! We don't want to have to fight them." Said Katara.

"Okay then. Yi-" Then being cut off by Sokka.

"Wait! I think we should go down there, and fight!

"Why?" Yelled the water bender.

"Because, if we don't now, then they will be trailing us all the way to the north pole. If we ditch them now, we wont have any problems the whole way up!"

"I don't know. It sounds risky." The girl said worriedly.

"I think it's a good idea!" Chimed Aang.

"Alright, If you say so."

"Take him down Aang!" Yelled Sokka.

"Yip, yip!" Then they sailed down as fast as they could, and landed on the ship. When they landed they jumped of to into fighting stances, and realized the crew was giving them all weird looks. They looked around the ship to see red and gold decorations everywhere.

"Umm…are you throwing a party or something?"

"Then the elder man, that accompanied Zuko, stepped out.

"Yes, we are in fact.

"The Avatar! Get him!" screamed Zuko, jumping out of nowhere.

"Now, Zuko. You promised!"

"But-"

"No!"

"But it's-"

"No! You promised!"

" I don't even know how you got me to!"

Flashback

"Shh! Men, be quiet. Whispered Iroh as he and the crew slowly brought their heads above Zuko's bed while he was asleep. The men started to giggle as they thought of their plan.

"Zuko, Tomorrow will you come to music night. No distractions. Even if the Avatar shows up, you must stay." Zuko could hear them but was not conscious to what they where saying.

"Why should I?" He mumbled.

"Well…umm, uh, the girl with the Avatar will be there." Then a small smile crossed his face, and he agreed.

"Ten silver pieces man." Whispered a guy in the back

"Dang, I thought he didn't like girls." And handed his crewmate the money.

Flashback over

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Quickly retorted Iroh. _Well at least now I didn't lie. _"The point is, you can't capture him tonight."

"Uncle!"

"Don't _uncle_ me, you promised." Then redirecting him-self to Aang, and the gang. "Now would you three like to stay for music night?"

"Umm, we should really be going."

"Non-sense! You must stay! We've got some new Karaoke scrolls!" He insisted with a huge smile on his face. Then Sokka leaned over to Aang and Katara, and whispered. "This guys really freaking me out." and the other two just nodded. After a second of Iroh smiling Katara, turned to them.

"Well he seems nice enough, and Zuko can't catch Aang tonight."

"Still we're on a FIRE NATION ship. Aangs not safe!"

Then Iroh cut in.

"Of course he'll be safe! I promise, fire generals honor." Then he crossed his hand over his heart."

"At least you still _have_ honor!" Yelled Zuko, from behind.

"Oh stop pouting, you can try tomorrow."

"I hate you right now."

"Hate me today, love me tomorrow!"

For some reason, Aang trusted the old man and agreed to stay.

"I can't believe, the Avatar will be on my ship, and I can't catch him."

"Oh relax Zuko. This will be fun!" Chirped Iroh. "Well I want to do the first song!" Then a member of the crew came over with a helmet with little papers in them. Iroh dug his hand in it, and pulled apiece out.

"My first song is…

* * *

MWAHAHAHA! Cliffy! I already know what song it's gonna be! It's one of my favorites! It's also my aunts' theme song! Here's a hint it's by Queen!

Ahh! I can't wait! Almost every song on here is a song I love or hate, so be prepared! I love music! So this will be fun! If you want to hear a certain song then tell me!


	2. Oh gosh

Hey, everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been really busy, but now that school has started I might update more! OMG! I'm glad so many people reviewed! Thank you everyone! It means a lot! Speaking of which, a few people asked, or told me not to make my fic zutara. Why on earth would I _ever_ do that! Oh yea, because I LOVE IT! Those of you who agree raise your hands high in the air, and let everyone know your devotion to what I believe to be the greatest pairing of all! Ok, I'm sorry. Getting a little carried away, but this will not have a lot of romance at all! Just awkward moments, huge signs, and who doesn't like a jealous Aang? I hope those of you who do not like the pairing will still stay! (Don't worry, Toph will come in.) Maybe I should shut up now…**(E/N: No comment. -snicker-) (T:grr)**

Disclaimer: Ok, I admit it! I own Avatar, _AND_ Queen plus their songs! They're mine! (SARCASM)

By the way, if you've never heard this song, or you don't know queen…you will be afraid! Just so you've been warned. You can ask HP. **(E/N: It IS rather freaky. I'm used to Brittany though so I sort of expected something like that. xD) **ON WITH IT!

* * *

"OOH, this is one of my favorites!" Exclaimed Iroh as he read his paper.

"What is it?" Everyone asked.

"You'll have to wait! It's a surprise! Oh, I love this song!" **(A/N: XD)** Then he ran over to the stage.

Katara asked. "When did that get here? It wasn't there before."

"Oh, the crew brought it in while you weren't looking."

"Okay, then."

When Iroh made it to the stage he stood at his spot, and a few crewmembers came up behind him to serve as background singers. Other members set up the scrolls. When everyone was done Iroh gave them the signal to start the music. Right after that you could here the choruses behind him.

"Fat bottom girls, this is for you." Commented Iroh.

"_Are you gonna take me home tonight_

_Ah down beside that red firelight_

_Are you gonna let it all hang out_

_Fat bottomed girls_

_You make the rockin world go round"_

"Oh my gosh! Not this song!" Was all Zuko could say.

"Why not?" Asked Aang.

"Just wait, you'll see."

Then Iroh entered his voice.

"_Hey, I was just a skinny lad_

_Never knew no good from bad_

_But I knew life before I left my nursery_

_Left alone with big fat fanny_

_She was such a naughty nanny_

_Heap big woman you made a bad boy out of me"_

All the gang could do was stare with there mouths hanging open in shock.

"I told you." The crew on the other hand laughed and sang along.

"_I've been singing with my band_

_Across the wire, across the land_

_I've seen every blue-eyed floozy on the way_

Katara gave a small 'humph' to that line.

_But their beauty and their style_

_Went kind of smooth after a while_

_Take me to them dirty ladies every time_

"Well your uncle's got guts," remarked Sokka.

"I hate you. _This _is why I never come to music night!"

"I don't blame you." Came in Katara.

"_Oh, won't you take me home tonight_

_Oh, down beside that red fire light_

_Oh, and you give it all you got_

_Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin world go round" _Chimed the background singers.

Then Iroh stepped in again.

"_Hey listen here_

_Now your mortgages and homes_

_I've got stiffness in the bones_

_Aint no beauty in this locality (I tell ya)_

_Oh, but I still got my pleasure_

_Still got my greatest treasure_

_Heap big woman you gonna make a big man out of me."_

"Zuko…Your uncle worries me," Aang stated.

"Yeah, he does most people."

"That's the scariest song I've ever heard," said Sokka.

"I don't know, I thought it was kind of cute," said Katara. They all gave her a kind of look that just said 'what the heck are you thinking!'. Iroh finished his song, and everyone clapped.

"So how did you like it?" He asked excited.

"Uh…well, we loved it." They all lied.

"Glad you liked it! I'm so happy! Oh and incase you didn't know there is a food table over there." he mentioned as he pointed it out. Everyone turned to the table, and saw the assembly of finely cooked foods in snack proportions. The whole gangs' mouths dropped and Sokka started to drool. It had been so long since they'd seen such great food.

"Peasant! You're drooling all over the deck! I command you to stop!" Yelled Zuko.

Then they all walked like zombies over to the table, and started eating, but Sokka had to hug the chicken-pig before eating it. Then Zuko leaned over to the retired fire general and asked, "Do they ever eat?"

"I hope so. More the reason to feed then if they don't." Iroh happily beamed. When the group finished they all walked back over and complimented the food.

"Well I suppose we should decide who goes next. Who wants to go next?" There was silence. Aang decided to speak.

"I volunteer…Katara!"

"Hey!"

"Then it's decided! Pick one!" he exclaimed as he pushed the helmet at her.

"I'll get you for this Aang!" She threatened as she stuck her hand in.

"My song is-"

* * *

Another cliffy! This time it's cause I don't even know the song yet! All ideas are welcome. Yes I realize this is a scary song. I remember the first time I heard it. I was so scared. So now I'm passing on my fright to you! Other songs won't be this…uh yea. So tell me what you think! REVIEW! **(E/N: Brittany. Next time we talk on the phone, remind me to lecture you about the spelling of while. While needs an h in it. Good chappie. I laughed several times. Now, reviewers get cyber chocolate pocky (if you didn't know, they're like biscuit/pretzel things coated in chocolate) and flamers get cat food. Not the expensive kind either. I'm talking about the cheap vulture food that even cats don't want to eat. XD) (T: That's lovely…don't worry, I fear her too. XD lol!**


	3. Imaginary Pranks

I'm back! Thanks so much for the feedback! Yay! It took me forever to find a song for Katara, and my editor is gone! She won't get her butt on the Internet! So guess what? You have to deal with my horrible grammar! Mwahahaha! No, I'll try my best.

DISCLAIMER: Why do you insist that I own Avatar and Imaginary? Clearly if I owned either, I would be flaunting it! No, Nick owns Avatar, and Evanescence owns Imaginary! Get over it!

* * *

"My song is _Imaginary._ Wow, I love that song!" Yelled Katara.

"Well, why don't you go ahead up and sing?" Suggested Iroh.

"Umm, I don't know…"

"There is no reason to be shy, you're among friends."

"…"

"Uncle. We're not her friends. We don't even know her name." Interrupted Zuko.

"Well, if _someone_ wasn't so stubborn, maybe he could be more than friends with her."

"Let me make this absolutely clear to you. _NO_!"

"Excuse me, still standing here." Interjected Katara.

"Come on Katara, you'll do great!" Encouraged Aang.

"You better watch it! I'm still gonna get you back!" With that Aang ducked down low while everyone around laughed at his fear. Even Zuko let out a small chuckle.

"Just go sing." Yelled Sokka.

"Fine." Then she strode over to the stage, but once she got up on it, her confidence slipped away. When the music started she had no choice but to sing.

"I linger in the doorway 

_Of alarm clock screaming_

_Monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops_

_As they're falling tell a story_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple skies fly over me_

_Don't say I'm out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos-your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_The goddess of imaginary light."_

The whole crew was silent for a few seconds, but a hearty round of applause came.

"Wow, the song was kinda sad." Stated Sokka.

"I don't know whether that song was really good, or if they're psychotic." Commented Zuko.

"Don't you understand? It's a song about the pains of the war, and trying to escape by creating a small world for themselves to decrease the pain."

"…"

"…"

"Right…" Everyone just ignored Iroh's complicated and long view of the song.

"At least humor me!" Then at once the crew started praising him on how correct and great his opinion was and, Zuko gave a scoff.

"Hey. Where's Katara?" Asked Sokka to no one in particular.

* * *

"Here walrus, walrus, walrus." Katara chanted to the walrus next to the boat, with a mischievous smile.

* * *

"You know what this party needs? Games! In the meantime, Zuko can play the sungi horn!"

"No!"

"Or not."

"Ohh! I have a game we can play!" Yelled Katara enthusiastically.

"That's the spirit!"

"When'd you get back?"

'What? I never went anywhere!"

"Okay."

"Alright. Everyone line up, and close your eyes. Then I'll put something in your hands, and you have to guess what it is." Then everyone, except the prince linend-up. "That means you too!"

"No."

"Is that the only word you know?"

"No!…wait? Shut up peasant!"

"Zuko! Be friendly to the girl, and get in line or I'll take away an hour of training!'

"Fine uncle." Then he walked over to the line grudgingly.

"Everyone's eyes sealed tight?"

When everyone had their eyes shut tight she started placing random items in peoples hands. A chicken-leg for Sokka, a napkin holder for Iroh. And an orange for Zuko. After everyone but Aang had their items, Katara pulled out a bag of a strange liquid. Her evil smirk retuned as she moved closer to Aang. Then she pulled open his pants and dumped the concoction in. A horrified look crossed his face and his eyes shot open.

"Katara! What are you doing? What is this?"

"Walrus pee." She said as if she was telling him it was a sunny day. By now she had grabbed everyone else's attention. Iroh looked shocked, Sokka was trying to hold in a laugh, but Zuko was just outright laughing, and trying to catch his breath.

"How did you get walrus pee?"

"Don't ask, it wasn't easy."

"You went through all this trouble to get me back?"

"Yup."

"Why did you even touch it?"

"I didn't. Hello, you're talking to waterbender."

"I thought you were a kind person."

"I am, just never get on my bad side or you will regret it, and by the way your knees are shaking I think you regret it."

"I'm sorry!"

"Okay, go change and I'll give you a hug." Then with the assistance of Iroh, since Zuko offered, but no one trusted him, Aang got dried up.

"Wow, Katara that was pretty mean." Sokka said sitting on a stool along with Katara and Zuko.

"I'm sorry, but he made me get up in front of all those people and sing!"

"Don't discourage her! That was great! Good job peasant!"

"Watch it! You wanna be next?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet?"

"Break it up, you too! It already stinks of enough walrus pee up here anyways." Then Iroh and Aang came back.

Now, since no one smells of an unmentionable substance, who wants to sing next?…How about Zuko?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!" This time couple people yelled.

"No!"

"Please Zuko, for your uncle?" Iroh had Zuko there. He knew he was Zuko's soft spot.

"Fine, uncle. What song is it?" Zuko said exasperatedly.

"Let me go get the hat!" Then Iroh ran to get the helmet as if it was the greatest on earth. When he came back he held it out to Zuko with a huge grin on his face, and Zuko took it disgustedly.

"My song is…_Somebody to Love_. Great.

* * *

Yes, I love this song! I think it's appropriate for Zuko. He needs somebody to love, and he needs some soul! lol!

Wow, two requests in one chap, I'm good! Here's a list of things people have requested, and the ones that have stars have been done.

Evanescence

Poor walrus pee down Aangs' pants(No I didn't think of that amazingly.)

Some Punk Rock

Sound the Bugle

Kataang…And it wont…

If anyone wants to add just tell me! And speaking of Kataangs, they all disappeared. I wanted you to continue reading. Well if no one says anything I won't fear putting in hints of zutara, but if there is one KxA supporter, I won't. Nothing heavy, just a thing here and there. Good clean fun!

I'm really sorry this took so long, but thank you so much for the reviews, and C2's this was put in! I love you! Review and come back! Also if you request a song, it would be much appreciated if you send the lyrics in too. Then I wont have an excuse to take forever.


End file.
